the begining of team stax
by killavals
Summary: This is my second story its about team stax and how they met. It may or may not be short but trust me its gonna be good!plz review and tell me how I did !
1. Chapter 1

A's not hello readers this May or may not be a short story. This is about team stax's past.

Possibly some kya

5 years ago

a 10 year old girl with electric blue hair was seeking out her grandfather and master figure her name was Maya. "master b were are you". She said. "Maya master boaddia is looking for you he wants you to come quick!" a small tangerine alien said as he came looking for his friend. "im on my way."

"ah Maya I want you to meet your new team mates". Boaddai said to his almost granddaughter. Maya stopped running when she saw her master and two strangers. "im Ky stax." Ky said introducing his self. "and im boomer or you can call me boom if you want" boomer commented. Maya was hesitant to introduce her self . "im Maya. Nice to meet you." she said in a shy voice. "whos that?!" Ky exclaimed. "oh this is mookie don't worry hes totally harmless." Maya said warming up just a little. "hi". " okay students today I want you to train for a bit and then you will go get some rest." boaddia said. Yes master .

When training was over Ky and boomer were setting up their tents to sleep in for the night. "you know you guys don't have to sleep in those you can go sleep in the x-scaper if you want." Maya said. "well that would've been nice to know but whats the x-scaper?" boomer asked. "it gonna be our ship for when we have to go on missions ." Maya answered. " well weres it at ?" Ky asked kinda cold. "follow me." Maya said back. The two boys followed. The were amazed at the sight of the x-scaper. "wow this is were we're going to stay?" boomer said. "yep ill give you guys a little tour." Maya said. Maya showed the boys the kitchen, bathroom, the lounge, and the cock pit. "wow didn't know this place had such a great view." Ky said very amazed. "yeah bro this place is so cool. But uh were are we going to sleep?. Boomer asked Maya. Maya smiled. "follow me." she said. When they got to their room the boys were very amazed. "this place is amazing! Looks better than the farm by a mile!." Ky said. "hey the farm was nice Ky may not look like this but its still the same." boomer said back. Ky chuckled. "yeah." well I guess we should hit the hay. Thanks Maya a lot." he said. "no problem just tell me if you need anything on how to get around the monastery.". She said.

The next morning

"wow your up early." Ky said. "yeah but you two were supposed to be up a while ago" Maya said ."so what are you doing." Ky said. "meditating." she answered. "why"? He asked. "well if have the ability to sense kairu so I need to meditate." Maya answered. "oh I guess I better get boomer up if we have to train today." Ky said leaving the battle grounds. Im actually surprised that he knew were I was. Maya thought.

In the x-scaper

"common boom you need to get up its training time." Ky said shaking his friend. " okay okay im up"boomer said half asleep. "common big guy this isnt the farm anymore." Ky said getting his friend up. " Ky I know that just such a long trip just to get here." boomer said sounding a little annoyed. " speaking of trips I wonder how Maya got here. I mean she knows this place so well. " Ky said. "yeah shes probably been here for a while." boomer answered. "well ask her later lets go train.

Out side in the training grounds

" good morning students to day I would like to give you your x-readers." master b said. "whats an x-reader?" boomer asked. "its a device that helps you turn into a monster , use attacks and collect kairu." Maya said answering his question. Oh yeah I knew that". He said back. Boaddia handed out the x-readers to the three students. Each of them put their finger on it as they were in structured. "sweet! fractus a magma monster!" Ky said excited. "cool! Froztok ! An ice monster!" boomer shouted. "wow infinita a fire monster." Maya said very amazed. " students know that you know your monsters I want you to transform into them and get used to them." boaddia said. "and how do we do that?" Ky asked. "like this paladian! Boaddia said as he transformed into a dragon type monster with a redakai symbol on it. "wow I definatly want one of those!" boomer shouted. Boaddia transformed back into human form. Then the three students transformed. Fractus!, froztok!, infinita!

A's not sorry its short I will update soon.


	2. beginings

a's note

this is chapter 2 possibly the last chapter. Hope you enjoy!

"good now use an attack from your x-readers". Boaddia said. "okay magma minions!" Ky said. "my turn blizzard axes!" boomer shouted. "fire tornado!" Maya said as well. "good now transform back into human form." boaddia asked his students. All three of them turned green and transformed back into human form. "wow that was awesome!" Ky said amazed. "yeah but you and I are grounded she gets to fly." boomer said jealous. Maya only smiled still warming up to her new friends. "all of you will get new monsters soon . For now I want you to practice aim and sparring." boaddia commented. Yes master the three students said. "okay how about we take turns Maya and me spar and boomer practices his aim and then we switch every 30 minutes or so." Ky suggested. "and who said you were the leader." Boomer said. "okay then what does Maya think?" Ky said. "im actually fine with anything but maybe not 30 minutes how about 10 instead." Maya suggested. "okay its settled then 10 minutes we switch." Ky said. "okay lets start practicing.

An hour later

Maya one most of the battles and was really good at aiming, boomer one a couple battles and was kinda good at aiming, and Ky one some battles and didn't do so good at aiming. "okay that was hard" Ky said. "for you every thing was kinda a breeze for me how about you Maya...um Maya. "boomer said. "oh yeah every thing was pretty easy." she answered. "students please come quickly." Boaddia commanded. The three students came. "what is it master b." Maya said. "i would like all of you to have a quick battle against each other." he said. "like a kairu challenge?" Ky asked. "indeed and then you can all get some rest.'' he answered. "okay sounds fun" boomer said agreeing.

The challenge started and the three students transformed into their monsters. Infinita!, Froztok!, Fractus! The battle began. "well lets get this show on the road Magma minions!" Ky shouted. Boomer dodged the attack now he was next to Ky. Maya thought for a second. "got it fire vortex!" Maya shouted hitting Ky and boomer. "okay boom lets double team her." Ky suggested. "good plan bro. Blizzard axes!" he said. "boulder toss." Ky said as well. May new what to do. "Invisibility." she said. "what were did she.." Maya came up be hind them. "gravity crush!" Maya said as she came out behind the boys. Ky and boomer were shocked and drained. "okay that was fun." boomer said amazed. "great combo attack my". Ky complemented. "thanks you two weren't so bad either. " Maya complemented back. Okay I suggest you three get a good rest for tomorrow more training awaits." boaddia said. The three warriors went to their rooms to rest.

Later that night

Ky and boomer were playing video games after they hooked it up to the x-scaper. "boomer you gotta do better than that to beat me!" Ky exclaimed. "okay then how about this!" boomer shot back. "what you beat me!" Ky said surprised. Maya came out. "oh sorry Maya we didn't mean to disturb you." Ky apologized. " no its okay I wasn't really doing anything just came out here to see what you guys are doing." she applied. "oh okay then were just playing a game that we played at the farm." boomer said. "you guys are brothers then?" Maya asked. " no were just friends my father took me to boomers place so that he can go on a mission...sadly he hasn't returned since." Ky said. "hey Maya what about your family. don't you have any brothers or sisters?" boomer asked. Maya wasn't to happy to talk about her past. "actually I ont even know who my family is or how I even got here." Maya said kinda sad. "sorry Maya we didn't mean to." Ky said sorry. "no its okay you two talking about your families makes me wonder about mine but I wouldn't be here with you two,master b,or mookie." Maya said forgiving them. "well that's actually a good thing we probably wouldn't make a great team without you here so far your the strongest and that's shows that were going to be the most powerful team out there." Ky said back trying to cheer up Maya. "well we better turn off the games and go to sleep see you tomorrow. The three warriors went to sleep awaiting for the next day to come.

5 years later

we know them as team stax. Ky the leader with his monsters fractus and metanoid and as strong as can be, Maya very powerful, strong,and smart. Using her monsters infinita, and harrier. And there's boomer. Very strong,also the clown and the guy to keep the team together. Using his monsters Froztok and chemaster. Maya still hoping to find her family along side Ky hoping to find his father. boomer happy as can be except for mookies cooking. They are a very strong team beating e-teens and collecting kairu for their very proud master. Wishing someday for lokar to be gone and the world to be saved and knowing some day that they will become a redakai.

a's note

great ending right? Yeah that's what I thought may right more but for now I think this is the end of this story. Thanks to all who enjoyed this and inspired me to write! Will come up with new ideas soon!


End file.
